World War Hulk Aftershocks
by Gorgara
Summary: I was unhappy with Aftersmash so I rewrote it here.


I was unhappy with Aftersmash so I rewrote it.

* * *

**World War Hulk**

**Aftershocks**

_S.H.I.E.L.D. installation 17 three miles under the earth's surface_

In a metal room bound by Adamantium chains with a hydraulic door that seals permanently if triggered sat a small weak man in a grey jumpsuit. On the far side of the room the wall shimmered and became clear. Three armed guards holding rifles packing magnesium burning rounds surrounded a doctor in a white lab cot and a very somber man in green combat fatigues. General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross looked at the pitiful excuse for a living being sitting in a chair wired to explode at the press of a button and couldn't help feeling sorry for the man that was once Bruce Banner, the mighty incredible Hulk.

"All these years I hunted and tried my damndest to kill him." Ross spoke out loud to no one. "Now I wish I'd let him be seeing what they, no I did to him." A single tear rolled down his wrinkled cheek. "Can he speak?" She asked the doctor. The man nodded and pressed a button on the consol in front of him the speakers came on.

"Bruce, there is someone here to speak to you." The doctor said.

"Then tell him to go away!" The man whispered. "Puny Banner isn't here."

"What does he mean by that?" Ross asked the scientist.

"No more Banner." Bruce said raising his head to reveal that his normally blue eyes glowed slightly green. "Banner is gone, only one remains. Only the World Breaker remains."

_S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier currently in air over the remains of New York City._

Tony Stark better known as the invincible Iron Man sat in at his desk going over the reports of the rebuilding of the city after the siege of the Hulk and is alien Warbound. He sighed as another in the long line of field reports stating that New York City will take years to rebuild. With Stark Tower and the Baxter Building leveled and the Avengers Mansion in shambles the only place for Super Heroes to coordinate their efforts was the Helicarrier. And right now Tony Stark was battered, crestfallen, and plan tired.

"Mr. Stark." His secretary voice buzzed over the intercom.

"What is it?" Tony asked putting the report down.

"Mr. Walker is here to see you sir." She said with a bit of trepidation in her voice.

"Tell her not now I'm…" Tony didn't get to finish his sentence as a ninja star shaped shield cut through the door. It stuck the wall a few feet from Tony's head. Behind the shield walked a man who pound for pound was the spitting image of the late Captain America except that the costume was slightly different in color and design. Tony felt a pain in his chest as he thought of his former friend. "Look John I don't have time for…"

"You son of a bitch!" He growled and threw a punch a Tony knocking him to the floor. Tony still injured from the Hulk's "Justice" called his armor and soon Iron Man stood up to face the man known as the U.S. Agent. Agent drew his shield from the wall and advanced on Tony. "It's all your damn fault. The Act, and now Hulk. What the hell Tony, Bruce was your friend."

"I know." Tony said holding up a metal incased hand. "But I did what I believe was right."

"Bullshit!" Agent roared. "You played god. You, Richards, Strange, and Xavier thought you were above all of us and took it upon yourselves to pass judgment on Bruce Banner. And now New York is wreaked and there's a lot of injured and homeless people who have you to thank for their trouble."

"He was dangerous John." Tony said trying to make him see reason. Outside thirteen S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and Ms. Marvel were poised to take the U.S. Agent down, but Tony held up his hand to tell them to wait.

"Just like Cap was dangerous, just like Herc is dangerous. Who the hell put you four in charge of all of us? I sure as hell didn't elect you bunch of high and mighty know it alls."

"Black Bolt and Namor were also part of the…"

"They're kings Tony! They govern their people and neither Atlantis nor Attilan was damaged in the aftermath the Hulk's return, but you four are humans, and you cut us out and made decisions that will affect the entire world." Johan seethed. He wanted to bury his shield in Tony's chest, but that was not what the world needed. Tony took this pause to try and calm Agent down before they had to arrest him. Tony placed a hand on John's shoulder.

"What we did, we thought it was the right choice for us, the world, and Bruce." He said in a calm steady voice. John just shrugged his arm off.

"It would have been better if you four had died in the arena." John said stone faced stomping out of the room. "As of this moment Omega Flight is cutting off all connections with S.H.I.E.L.D. Myself and the other heroes are resigning."

"John wait." Tony called. John the man who was the U.S. Agent turned to look at the man he once respected.

"Goodbye Tony." He said and walked out of the room. Tony just watched after him then slammed his hand on his desk shattering it to pieces.

"Damn it!" He roared kicking the remains of the desk. The agents went back to their stations but Ms. Marvel didn't leave.

"Tony…" She said trying to comfort him.

"Don't!" He barked and turned around, his helmet obscuring his face. "We have a job to do, so lets do it." He said.

_S.H.I.L.D installation 17_

The doctor turned off the speakers and turned to the general.

"We believe that since he spent so much time in the form of the Hulk that now that has become the dominant personality." He spoke as Ross kept his eyes locked on the green orbs of the man who used to be Bruce Banner, his son in-law.

"If he's Hulk, where's Bruce?" Ross asked his eyes never leaving the Green Scar's.

"It's possible he's still there, but buried under the stronger personality of the Hulk, then again its also possible that Banner's personality shattered and was absorbed into the Hulk's. It could explain his newfound eloquence and strategy skills."

"If he's all Hulk why doesn't he change?"

"We don't know." The doctor replied.

"Turn the speaker back on." Ross ordered. The Doctor complied.

"If you really are big green then why are you still in there?" Ross spat.

"I am broken, defeated, ashamed." Banner replied.

"Because Sentry kicked your green ass up one end and down the other?" Ross sneered.

"No, because I became what I sought to destroy. Because my love was not killed by my betrayers here, but by betrayers from Sakaar. I am shammed and humbled. The Green Scar is broken." Bruce spoke with remorse and pain in his voice. Ross stared hard at the man who was once Bruce Banner.

"You're not the same mindless beast I've been hunting all these years are you?" He asked.

"Puny Banner loved Betty and I thought it made him, us weak. He could control me with her." The Hulk spoke. Ross winced at the name of his dead daughter. "But when I was on Sakaar I found one whom I loved and who loved me we were happy until the ship exploded and I came here to seek retribution against those who taught me love."

Ross was shaken by this whole revelation. The Hulk the same Hulk that mindlessly tore tanks in two when Banner got pissed was speaking of love with more eloquence than Ross ever had. Ross shook his head.

"I've seen all I need here." He said to the doctor. "And Hulk for what it's worth; I'm sorry for your loss."

"I apologize for the death of Betty. It was by extension my fault." He spoke before the doctor shut off the speaker. The wall returned to its dull grey and the Hulk was left alone to his thoughts.

_Remains of the Baxter Building, New York City. _

Smoke still rose from several buildings near where the Baxter Building, the headquarters of the Fantastic Four once stood. Reed Richards, known better as Mister Fantastic was not feeling so fantastic as his best friend Ben Grim known to the world as the Thing were sifting through the remains.

"Honestly Reed why didn't you tell us?" Ben said lifting a large boulder out of the way and tossing it on to another pile of debris.

"I don't know Ben. I just don't know." Reed said kicking some pieces of concrete out of the way. Reed really didn't care about what was salvageable, but it beat being near Tony. Reed shivered at the thought of what he almost did. "Has Johnny woke up yet?" She asked trying to get Ben off the subject of his betrayal of his family and the human race.

"Nope Suzie's with him now they say he might wake up and he might not. Have you spoken to Suzie yet Reed?" Ben asked shifting more rubble. Reed hung his head low.

"No. I…Can't face her." He said. Ben turned to look at his best friend.

"You should talk to her." He said.

"I don't want her to leave me for what I did to Bruce and for what I almost did to Tony."

"Look Reed, you have no choice with Tony those disks screwed with your minds. Now I'm not saying that you, old iron britches, doctor magic, and the royal boom box didn't disserve a good beating for what you did to Bruce, but if you don't talk to her Reed she will leave.

"I know." Reed sat dejected on a piece of the building he once called home.

_Attilan City, The Moon_

Black Bolt lay in his lavish bedchamber as his wife Medusa tended his battered form. The great king of the Inhumans cringed as his wounds were cleaned out.

"What you did to Banner was very foolish you know this?" She said applying new bandages and removing the old. Her husband nodded and thought his reply. "It doesn't matter what your intentions were darling, you have put yourself and the whole royal family in danger by this one arrogant act." She scolded. Black Bolt lowered his head in shame for he knew his wife was right. The shockwave of what he and the others had done to Hulk had cause once quiet discontent to flair into near revolution. If Black Bolt did not do something he very well could lose his kingship. Medusa placed her hand on his. Black Bolt looked up.

"I know you had the best intentions a heart, and at the time you thought you were doing the right thing, but my love a king cannot be a rash thinker. He must look at the question from all aspects and then decide what is best. In the future I beg you to seek my or one of our wisest council before you decide something like this." She stroked his head. Black Bolt nodded in agreement. Namor was right. He thought as Medusa left the room to attempt to keep herself and her husband on the throne. Black Bolt lay his head back to rest. He was weary of mind, body, and soul. He opened his eyes when he heard the door to his room open. A rather large bulldog walked in the room.

_'I'm too tired to play today old friend.'_ Black Bolt thought at the creature. The door sat at the edge of his bed and stared at him.

_'You're not as smart as I gave you credit for O king.' _The dog spoke into his mind. Black Bolt raised himself to look around the room.

_'This is not a time for jokes!' _He projected into the room to the unseen trickster that was talking for Lockjaw.

_'Indeed you are correct my king. This is not a time for jokes. This is a time for action. That is why I broke my silence.'_

_'Silence? You mean you've been sentient all along and never told any of us?'_Black Bolt nearly gasped but he held himself in check. With his voice even a mere gasp could topple a building.

_'I apologize for the ruse my lord but before this I was very content to be dumb and be treated that way, but recent event have forced me to come forward.'_

_'What is this action that you spoke of earlier?' _Black Bolt asked. Lockjaw smiled and turned towards the door as little Luna walked in.

_'The time has come O king for a changing of the guard.' _Luna sneered in his mind as she shut the door.

_'I don't understand.'_ Black Bolt thought as the two forms of his family shifted and became the forms of tow Skull warriors.

"Don't worry." The Skull posing as Lockjaw said pulling a laser pistol from his belt and firing it at Black Bolt knocking him unconscious. "You will."

_Remains of Madison Square Garden, New York City_

As the city was being rebuilt the Hulk's alien Warbound were being hunted down and led into the remains of the Garden. Spiderman led the newest batch of captives into the makeshift internment camp.

"And next on the tour we stop at the world famous Madison Square Garden. Home of the of the Nicks, the Rangers, and Wrestle Mania." He spoke pointing at the shattered dome. "We apologize but a recent incident has forced us to close the Garden for repairs, but I have special permission to take this group inside and take a look at the Garden."

"Does he never shut up?" Elloe said to Korg as they were marched into the Garden.

"It would seem not." Korg replied. In the center of the arena the aliens were being separated and prepared to be shipped to the Negative Zone prison. Korg and the others sat without struggle and waited for their fate to come.

"Damn Miek, I wish I could have tasted his ichors before they hauled him off." The brood queen with no name hissed. She was wrapped in durafiber straight jacket that kept her immobile.

"How could we have been so blind?" Hiroim spoke. Elloe turned to look at him.

"We did not see because we did not want to see." Korg replied. "Now we must face the punishment for the crimes. Miek's as well as our own." The captive Warbound watched as Iron Man and Ms Marvel landed in the arena. Tony looked at a spot near the edge of the arena and shivered. His blood and that of the others still stained the ruddy earth. Several agents moved out of the way as Iron man approached the mobile HQ where Luke Cage, was talking with the Black Cat and the SHIELD field commander.

"We still have fires in these areas." Janet Dyne, better known as Wasp said pointing to the map of the island. "And we are still receiving reports of alien activity in these three areas."

"I'll take Wonder Man and go clear out area two." Luke Cage said. He turned to come face to face with Tony Stark, the Iron Man.

"Cage." Stark said.

"Stark." Cage replied and stepped out of the tent.

"Progress report." He said.

"Slow but we're getting there." She said. Touching her earpiece she nodded.

"Spiderman just returned I want you to go with him and clean out section three so fire units can get in there." She ordered. Black Cat nodded and left the tent. "It seems that the Sakarrians are fighting the Hivelings."

"I noticed do we know why." Tony asked.

"I believe that most of the aliens didn't know that Miek destroyed their world." She said.

"Be that as it may we still have to imprison them." Stark said. The ground shook knocking Janet's coffee cup off the table. "What now?" They both asked as the radios went nuts with calls.

"We have a crack in 42 and its getting bigger." Janet said.

"No." Tony said and took off running.

_Sanctum Sanctorum, Greenwich Village, NYC_

The quake jarred Steven Strange awake he sat bolt upright only to collapse in pain. Wong entered the room to see his master fighting the pain to rise.

"You are not well yet Steven." He said moving over to his master's side. Wong was right Steven strange was at death's door. The physical wounds endured from the Hulk's "Justice" and the demonic essence of Zom ate his strength and sucked his life from him. Inside his head he heard the demonic laughter of the demon he was forced to bond with. Zom may be gone but his influence remained.

"The war is not through yet old friend and I must finish it before we all die." Steven Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme as he stood up. "Wong take me outside." He said. Reluctantly Wong obeyed and helped his master to the door of the Sanctum. "Wong, go inside and get the Urn of Matranor." Strange said steadying himself on the door frame.

"What? Why?" Wong sputtered.

"Insurance. I'm going to channel the demonic energies still within me and use them to transform my body like Zom did." He spoke the dead calm of his voice made Wong shiver.

"But you couldn't control it last time." Wong pleaded he had seen the monstrosity that Zom turned him into to fight the Hulk. He had seen his friend and master's humanity striped so he could crush his foe. He had seen all that and had no desire to see it repeated. "And this time there's no Hulk to stop you."

"That's why you need the Urn. If I lose control you can suck the demonic force from me into the Urn.

"But it could kill you." Wong cried. Another quake shook the island. Strange turned to his assistant.

"Damn it Wong there is no time!" He yelled. "Get the Urn and your sword." He ordered. Wong finally obeyed and entered the house to find the Urn. Strange focused what remaining power was within him to tap into the dark essence left by Zom. Wong returned with the Urn and his Whirlwind sword belted to his side. As he neared the door a bright flash of light exploded from outside. Wong hurried to the door and gasped.

**"Hurry Wong there isn't much time."** Strange spoke in a dark distorted voice. Wong nodded as he and his master took to the skies.

_Remains of the Baxter Building, NYC_

Ben Grim and Reed Richards sat on a large slab of concrete drinking a beer when the first quake hit. Ben and Reed looked at each other.

"A parting gift from Bruce." Reed stated. "The war with the Hulk has destabilized the region. They looked up at the sound of jets to see Iron Man and Ms. Marvel fly overhead.

"I wonder where their going?" Ben said they heard footsteps behind them. They turned to see Black Cat and Spiderman dashing towards them.

"What's going on?" Reed asked falling in line behind them.

"Hulk's robot bodyguards. They've gone berserk their trying to rip the island in half." Black Cat said over her shoulder as she ran. Iron Man and Ms Marvel arrived first at the scene. The crack in 42street had widened into a chasm. Tony looked back to see Spiderman and the others not far behind. He turned to Ms Marvel.

"You and Reed create some make shift chains to hold the chasm together while Spiderman, Black Cat and I take those machines down." He said. She nodded and Tony jumped down into the canyon.

_Madison Square Garden, NYC_

With most of the heavy hitters engaged the security in the Garden was weakened. Hiroim observed this and turned to the group.

"Now is the time to escape." He informed them. They all agreed then all hell broke loose. The city shook as another quake hit the island. Explosions blossomed near the dome and sounds of battle could be heard.

"All agents converge on the Garden. The Sakarrians and the Hivelings have engaged each other nearby." Janet's voice echoed over the intercom.

"Now!" Korg yelled and shattered his chains. The others did likewise. Amidst the chaos the Warbound's escape was unnoticed. They ran to a nearby shuttle and entered it. Hiroim turned and used his Oldstrong power to seal the shuttle to the ground.

"We've escaped but what now?" Elloe asked.

"Now we will aide the Humans and bring an end to this cycle of hate." Hiroim spoke.

"But, they are our captors, our enemy." Elloe screamed outraged. Korg grasped her shoulder.

"It was Miek who killed our people not the Humans, and now the Hulk's Death's Head Guards are going to destroy this island. I will not allow this to happen." He said. One by one they all agreed. Elloe turned to Hiroim.

"What shall we do?" She asked.

"First we must insure that no more among us are traitors. I will search your minds is that agreeable?" Hiroim spoke. Krog stepped forward.

"You may search my friend. I harbor no secrets." The stone lord spoke. Hiroim placed his hand on Korg's head and mumbled to himself. After a few seconds he released him.

"You are true to your word." Hiroim said. "I since no deceit in you." The Brood queen stepped forward next and was examined. Last was Elloe but she refused to let him into her mind. "You are blocking me Elloe." He spoke labouredly. "What is it you hide?"

"Nothing." She hissed gritting her teeth. "I hide nothing."

"If you do not tell us I will be forced to take it from you." Hiromi pleaded. Elloe relaxed.

"Very well." She sighed. "When Crown City was destroyed…I was glad…glad to release the anger that was inside of me…glad to let the rage take over…glad to become one with fury." She cried. There was a second of silence as Elloe sobbed. Hiromi placed his hand on her should. She looked up to him.

"Do not be ashamed we all gave in to our anger, but now we must do something about it." He said offering his hand. Elloe took it.

"Now that we know we can be trusted what is the plan?" Korg asked. An explosion echoed outside the shuttle as another quake shook the island.

"This plan must be fought on two fronts." Hiromi began. "Elloe, you and the Brood go and try to stop the war between the Sakarrians and the Hivelings while Korg and I try to keep this island together." The four left the shuttle and separated moving quickly for time was short.

_Central Park, NYC_

Hulk's war had weakened the dimensional barriers around New York and small tears were beginning to form in the fabric of reality. In Central park a homeless man stumbled around the grass babbling.

"I'm here…what now?" He called out. "What do you want?" He called. Suddenly a fiery gash appeared before him. The man let out a cry and fell backwards. He regained his footing and stared at the rift between worlds. Suddenly the frenzied look in his eye left the flames from the rift pulsed and swirled. For a long moment the man just stood there mesmerized by the flames. Finally he shook his head snapping out of his stupor and began to walk towards the rift. "Yes…I understand now." He said walking forward, reaching out for the rift. The wind picked up as a whirlwind descended on the park. The man's hand was inches from the rift.

**"NO!"** A voice boomed from above as the whirlwind struck the ground and shattered revealing Wong and Doctor Strange. Strange had grown three feet and his skin shown with incandescent flames and his hands had been replaced by spiked maces. His eyes burned with demonic fury.**"Step back from the portal now!" **He commanded but it was too late. The man's hand reached into the rift and the fire surged onto his form. An unearthly howl burst from the man's body as the fire surged over him, within him. The man stood a blaze in dark flame that cast no light but seemed to suck light from the world around it. A burst of light took their sight for a few seconds. As the blast faded sickeningly laughter filled the air. The man stood wreathed in flame. Black and gold armored robes replaced his torn and ratty clothes. His head was consumed with fire but two golden eyes and a wicked mouth remained visible. Wong's eyes widened.

"Dormammu." He shuttered. The monstrosity laughed again.

"I am complete again." The demon sorcerer spoke. Wong sheaved his sword.

**"Enjoy your freedom Dormammu, for it will be short lived." **Strange spoke advancing on his long time enemy. Dormammu pointed a finger at his adversary.

"I shall not be beaten again." He hissed. A surge of raw energy shot towards Strange. The energy washed over the Sorcerer Supreme but he did not falter. Strange thrust his hands forward. A barrage of fire balls materialized and slammed into where Dormammu stood. Strange shot forward hopping to catch his enemy off guard. He thrust his burning mace hand into the smoke. The smoke shifted and became the laughing visage of Dormammu. He gripped Strange's hands in his own as fire and dark energy surged around them in a vortex. Wong could only watch and pray that his master would be triumphant.

_42steet, NYC_

"Tony we have a problem at the Garden." Janet's voice came over the comlink.

"I'm a little busy at the moment Janet." Tony grunted as he dodged a beam from one of the Hulk's robot guards. Her held out his hand and fired a repulser blast into it tearing the machine to bits.

"The infighting between the Sakarrians and the Hivelings has reached us and now the Garden's under attack." Explosions irrupted in the background as she spoke.

"Call all available Heroes back." Tony replied. Moving down the chasm searching for more enemies.

"Roger Tony." Janet said.

"Hey metal head get a move on I can't hold this forever." Ben grim said. He was suspended above the crack holding on to two chains anchored into the rock.

"Hang in there Ben." Tony said seeing a group up ahead. Tony blasted them with missiles and lasers. As the last one fell Tony saw something slip from its hand. "No!' He gasped then the world caught fire. The explosion caused a chain reaction the crack began to widen and expand.

"I…can't…hold." Ben growled as the crake expanded. Metal screamed and shattered as Ben fell but he was caught by Ms Marvel. She dropped him at the edge.

"The whole island's gona break in half." Spiderman said swinging out of the crack. Black Cat and Iron Man followed soon after.

"We have to evacuate." Tony said.

"Perhaps we can be of assistance." A voice called. The group turned to see Korg and Hiromi nearing them.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked the two Warbound.

"We have come to make amends by helping to save this city." Hiromi replied.

"And how do you intend to do that." Spiderman asked.

"If the crack can be halted long enough I can use my Oldstrong power to refuse the earth." Hiromi said.

"But how can we stop the crack? I'm not strong enough." Ben said his shoulders sagged. Korg stepped forward.

"One may not be strong enough but two perhaps."

"But the chains were shattered." Reed spoke.

"Peter use your webbing it only has to hold for a short time." Black Cat said. Spiderman turned to Tony who nodded.

"Lets get to work."

_Madison Square Garden_

Turmoil overtook the Garden as the opposing forced clashed. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents took down as many as they could with their tase-riffles but they were too many. Luke Cage, Black Panther, and Wonder Man tore into the fray attempting to stop the needless blood shed.

"Your Hive King killed our world!" Shouted a Samarian commander as he drove his pike into a Hiveling's neck. Elloe and the Brood watched in horror as the two sides butchered each other. Finally Elloe had had enough. She charged towards the fighting aliens.

"Stop it! Stop it! Hasn't there been enough blood spilt already?" She screamed over the horrid sounds of combat. She rushed between the opposing forces trying to stop them. Elloe screamed in agony as pikes from both sides pierced her. "We are all still Sakarrian. I am proud to be Skarrian." She spoke through the pain. The fighting halted as the Hivelings and Sakarrians saw Elloe drop.

"She is right." The commander spoke throwing down his weapon. "Too much blood has been spilt." He turned to his people. "Lay down your arms. It's finished." The Sakarrians obeyed and disarmed.

"They klick are right klick." The Hivelord said. "Dis..klick..arm." He commanded. Janet watched and smiled.

"One problem solved." She said. The earth began to shake violently throwing them to the ground. "Come on Tony don't let me down."

_42street_

"Hurry up me and rock boy can't hold on much longer." Ben Grim gowned.

"Speak for yourself human." Korg smiled. Hiromi placed his palm flat on the earth as the quake grew stronger. Both Ben and Korg cried out in pain as the crack widened against their best efforts. Hiroim looked up.

"Pull them out now!" He ordered. Iron Man and Ms Marvel swooped low and picked both men up as the crack slammed back together and sealed shut. A collective cry of relief came from the group.

"Good job people." Iron Man said flipping up his helmet and wiping his brow. Hiromi closed his eyes and cried out.

"What is it?" Korg asked moving to his friend's side.

"Elloe…she is hurt badly." He spoke. "We must go to her." He said beginning to move but Iron Man stepped in front of them.

"Hold on boys. No one is going anywhere. You're both still under arrest for aiding the Hulk."

"Dishonorable whelp." Korg growled punching Tony in the face sending him sprawling. "We save your pathetic city and you still think us criminals." The rock man advanced on the fallen hero only to have his way blocked by the Thing.

"Hold on there Tony may be an asshole but he's still my friend and what he says goes."

"Elloe is near Madison Square Garden." Hiromi said. "That is where you will take us yes?" He asked. Ben nodded. "Then take us there, as long as we save her we will not fight." He pleaded.

"Agreed." Tony said sitting up and spiting out a glob of blood. "Take them to see their friend and then take them back to the Garden." He said standing up. "Reed you stay with me." after the group departed Reed stood next to Tony as they looked into the empty and hollow city.

"Place is real eerie when there's no people." Reed observed. Tony sighed.

"Reed…do you ever feel it wasn't worth it?" He asked. Silence slipped between the two friends.

"No it wasn't Tony. This whole thing Hulk, registration, the civil war. It's broken what trust we have left."

"I'm sorry Reed for all I put you through." Tony said.

"I'm sorry too Tony." Reed walked up and dropped a small plastic car. Tony stooped to pick it up. It was Reed's S.H.I.E.L.D. ID. "Really sorry." Reed mumbled and began to walk off into the disserted street of the city towards the hospital where his wife and brother in-law were waiting. Tony stood there for a long time staring at the badge. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

_Central Park_

Fire and dark energy surged off the warring wizards as they battled for supremacy. Wong covered his eyes and continued to pray. Slowly inch by inch Strange's mace fists moved closer to Dormammu. The hellfire that Strange emanated increased as well, overpowering the dark energy that was Dormammu. As the maces plunged into Dormammu's chest Strange smiled in triumph, but his joy was short lived as Dormammu let forth a sickening laugh.

"You have fallen Strange. You are no longer fit to be Sorcerer Supreme." He hissed as the hellfire rushed from strange into the Dormammu's body. Strange withdrew the maces but it was to late a funnel of demonic essence swirled into the dark lord's form. Dormammu laughed as he grew from the influx of energy. A pair of horns sprouted from his head as spikes shot forth all over his body. The dark energy was mixed with hellfire. The transformation complete a stronger and more power Dormammu faced is arch nemesis. Strange dropped to one knee his hands returned to their broken state.

"Wong use the Urn now." He pleaded. Wong did not hesitate he drew the lid of the Urn and spoke in the ancient tongue. A swirling vortex shot from the mouth of the Urn at Dormammu. The new demon lord screamed as the demonic essence was ripped from his body and drawn into the Urn. When the last of the hellfire was within, Wong replaced the lid trapping the essence for all time within the Urn. Dormammu stood his old self once more crying out in agony at the loss of power. Strange struggled to his feet.

"Eye of Agamotto I know I am not worthy to carry your weight but please one last time lend me your power so that I may banish this stain on existence." He cried the orb in the center of his necklace Dark Dimension. Gritting his teeth he forced his shattered hand to make the appropriate gesture to seal the rift locking Dormammu away for now. Strange, his strength spent collapsed into unconsciousness. Wong carried his master home and put him to bed. Very carefully Wong returned the Urn to his resting place in the sanctum. For now the world was safe from the dark sorcerer but that would not last.

_Madison Square Garden_

Korg and Hiromi burst into the hospital tent set up on the far side of the Garden. The Brood turned to them and stared silently. Hiromi moved to stand next to the bed his former mistress now occupied. Elloe looked as one dead. Bandage covered her wounds but crimson spots showed where her lifeforce seeped out. Her normal ruddy red color had faded to a light pink. Hiromi sunk to his knees and laid his hand on hers.

"Is she?" Korg asked. Hiromi shook his head.

"No her life's fire still burns but it is weakening." He spoke.

"Will she recover?" Korg asked.

"She was injured badly but she should be okay as soon as the wounds heal." The field Doctor said.

"Okay you've seen your friend now its time to come along." Ms Marvel spoke.

"Come on Carol, don't be such a hardass." Luke said. "They saved our buts back there."

"There still criminals…" Carol began but an explosion cut her off. Luke, Ms Marvel and the doctor ran outside to see what all the commotion was. A small crater smoked near the hospital tent. In the steaming hole stood a Skrull.

"What are you doing here?" Ms Marvel demanded. The Skrull looked up and smiled.

"I am a sign of things to come." He hissed. He raised his hands and three claws shot from between his fingertips as his body was covered in ice. Clouds formed overhead and lightning flashed.

"Holy shit!" Spiderman yelled as lightning danced around the new Super Skrull. Ms. Marvel squared off and prepared for battle. The Skrull laughed and rose into the air shimmering and disappearing from sight in a puff of smoke.

"Can't we ever get a damn break?" Luke Cage mumbled turning back the tent to find it empty. "Where the hell?" He yelled but he just spat and walked off. "Who gives a shit about four damn aliens anyway?" He rumbled as the field doctor contacted Janet to alert them of the breakout. In the commotion no one noticed a sewer grate being replaced outside the entrance to the Garden.

_S.H.I.L.D. Installation 17_

The doctor opened the door to the observation room. The man told the guards to leave. He looked through the tented glass and dragged a chair over and sat down. He thumbed the switch the clear the glass and turned on the speakers. For a long moment both men sat in silence.

"What do you want?" The Hulk asked through Banner's body. Tony Stark sighed.

"I don't know." He said. "I just wanted to know if I did the right thing." He placed his hand on his faced and sighed again.

"You try to do right thing metal man, but you do not look at the consequences. A king can not afford to rashly do things otherwise they will not be king long. The Red King made the mistake and I took his throne. I made that mistake and you took mine."

Tony looked up eyes wide for the first time he say the man within the glass for what it truly was. Tony got up and prepared to leave. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry about your wife." He spoke. The Hulk did not reply. Tony watched a single tear run down his face before he left the room. The man that was formerly Bruce Banner wept for his lost world and family. Wept for the pain he caused. The great Hulk, the Green King, the World Breaker wept.


End file.
